1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for a liquid crystal film, and a liquid crystal film manufactured using the same, and more particularly, to a composition for a liquid crystal film, in which a chiral dopant is added to a liquid crystal for vertical alignment, and a liquid crystal film manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of display devices, a variety of optical films for improving the performance of display devices have been developed. Among such optical films, optical films having a predetermined level of haze have been usefully used to adjust light distribution in a variety of display devices.
Conventionally, haze has been given to an optical film by forming uneven patterns on the surface of the film or mixing foreign particles into the surface of the film. However, since these methods require an additional physical process for forming the uneven patterns, the manufacturing processes thereof are complicated and the use of the film is limited due to its uneven surface. The film becomes thick due to the mixing of the foreign particles or the formation of the uneven patterns. Also, in the case of these films, since the uneven patterns are irregularly formed, it is difficult to obtain a uniform haze all over the surface of the film.